Although modern machine tools are computer controlled, an operator is required to program the machine, and the operator often monitors the operation of the machine to make sure that it follows the intended sequence of operations, and that breakdowns do not occur. In order to do this efficiently, the operator should be able to view the operating tool in the workzone from the operator station. Additionally, the operator should also be able to see the tools in the tool magazine, and to monitor the operation of the automatic tool changing mechanism from the operator station to watch for any malfunction of the mechanism, or for a broken tool that is returned by the mechanism to the tool magazine. Additionally, the switches, valves, and controls for the machine's utilities should be visible and accessible from the operator station.